


A Scuffle

by LuciaWilt



Series: D. Gray-Man [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Protectiveness, don't fuck with Tyki, in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Tyki got a gift from the Earl and might as well use it to protect the boy.





	A Scuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is totally based off the alley way scene in Castlevania where Trevor fights the priests. I was watching that scene and saw this picture of Tyki and was like holy shit that could have totally been his voice actor. So here we go. Plus the dialogue could totally be Tyki’s

Tyki was no fool. There was a reason he was in the quiet Romanian town upon the direct orders of the Earl. That, and he could feel the presence of who he was searching for. There was no mistaking it. After all the time he spent memorizing that sensation, Tyki would be mad at himself if he did not know who it was. 

So he rounded a corner, glancing quietly into an alley way. For a moment he was almost unsure as to what he was looking at. Considering it was the end of the day, the sun casting an orange red glow on everything in the dirty path, it was not that strange for appearances to be distorted. However, the lighting was not the only thing Tyki found strange. No, it was what was going on.

He could tell it was Allen Walker even with the orange glow making his hair shine like fire. Tyki could tell it was the boy from his soft skin and the large scar bisecting his face. That, and the puffing of his feathers; trying to make himself look bigger than his 5’8” stature would let on. Allen Walker would only act that way when it was truly justified. Tyki realized that. Allen’s morals were good and pure, lining himself on the righteous path. If Allen thought someone was in the wrong, they were more than likely in the wrong. So Tyki paused, making sure he stayed hidden as he watched the events unfold and waited for the right moment to step in if need be. 

“Will killing me make you less scared of the thing that will come for you with me gone?” Allen’s voice was steady as he spoke. The priests hand was gripping Allen’s chin, tilting his head back so the soft white hair slipped on Allen’s neck. Tyki frowned at the priests actions. 

“I don’t know, but it may just make me feel a little bit better.” The priest that had a grip on Allen had a stave in his other hand; shaped in a golden cross with a spike at the end. It was held above his head in a waiting stance to bring it back down upon Allen’s body. It made Tyki wonder as to what was going on with the boy. He was more than capable of getting away, even with his aversion to taking human life. Why was he not running?

No matter. Tyki decided it was time to step in. So, using a recent gift from the Earl, Tyki grabbed the leather whip under his long coat. It unfurled like a bolt of lightning; so fast and so hard that it severed the priest’s finger and sent the stave flying to the ground along with it. Allen’s big grey eyes found Tyki’s as the priest let go of Allen’s face in pain. The scream that followed was probably one of Tyki’s favorite parts though. To touch the boy in such a way while Tyki was presence, it was only what the balding priest deserved. 

Finally the two “holy” men noticed Tyki. “Oh hell I’m sorry.” The sarcasm in Tyki’s voice was obvious. “I was trying to snatch the stave out of your hand. How is your finger?”

The now fingerless priest screamed and held the bleeding injury out towards Tyki. “What fucking finger!”

“That’s no way for a man of the cloth to talk.” Tyki chuckled, watching everything play out. All the while, Allen was watching him right back. Tyki could not tell his exact thoughts, but at the very least they were not malicious towards Tyki. Baby steps. “Why don’t you go and get that looked at?” 

“Kill the bastard!” The injured man shouted towards the other priest who looked less than sure at this point. Tyki sighed.

“Look. I don’t like priests at the best of times.” He took a few steps forwards and put out one gloved hand. “I really, really don’t like priests. If you leave now, we will say no more about it.” He whispered the last words as though the pope himself were watching. Not like that old fart could do anything to Tyki anyways. 

But the man was stubborn. He screamed for Tyki to be killed again which had the Noah smirking. “Last warning.” Tyki started. “This will get nasty.” A sing song voice. Tyki noticed the boy actually smirking out of the corner of his eye. Good.

To his surprise, the uninjured priest actually got ready. Tyki watched the man flick a blade to his hand and was even more surprised considering what style of weapon it was. “Oh, now that is a funny thing for a priest to be carrying. That’s a thief’s knife.” And like a bat out of hell, the man came charging at Tyki. “Seriously?” He asked, getting ready himself. Might as well try out the whip. And even if he can’t use it well, Tyki always had other means of fighting back. “I’m out of practice but I’m stone cold sober.” Tyki easily dodged the man’s first attack. “Someone will get hurt." Each attack was easier to avoid than the last. Sometimes Tyki would wrap the whip around the man’s hand and throw him around, moving him out of Tyki’s range. 

Tyki amused the priest for a few more moments before getting tired of the little charade. While he could easily kill the man with the whip, he knew Allen Walker would be very upset with him. So with a small sigh and an even smaller smirk, Tyki reared the whip back. The priest was far enough away so he whipped it back forwards and the leather tip hit the man right in the face, just as Tyki had intended to. The boy’s small gasp could be heard as the priest eyeball splattered against the alley wall; thankfully indicating the two clergy men’s time to run from him. 

Now alone, Allen Walker dusted off imaginary lent as Tyki wrapped the whip around itself. “You know while I appreciate the rescue, the violence was unnecessary.” 

The Noah laughed. “Buy me a beer and make up for it boy.” 


End file.
